While My Guitar Gently Weeps
by bewbear99
Summary: Ana Fox is an art student at Liverpool University in the year 2014 when she is sent back to the future, to the year 1964. Confused and lost, Ana finds the last thing she expected. AU and Rated T for Mature themes. Please R&R this is my first story! Not ATU.
1. There's A Place

**Authors Note: This is my first story so I hope it's not to terrible. Please keep in mind that this is the prologue and not the first chapter so don't be upset that it is so short! Please read and review if you want another chapter! **

The cool air rushed past her head as Ana Fox cooled down from her run. The day was dark and cloudy, as it was most of the time in Liverpool, England. "I should be getting back" she thought aloud," it looks like rain." Ambling slowly through the streets of Liverpool, Ana thought back over her life of the past year. She had always had a passion to become a painter ever since she had been a young girl; she had begged her father to enroll her in every painting competition and talent show to date. Just a few short months ago, she had begged her father to allow her to travel to England to look at colleges. Now she was here, and she had fallen in love with Liverpool at first sight. At first it wasn't much, but it had become home to her.

Ana was short, around 5"4'and had a little meat on her bones. At 19 years old, she was very studious and serious about her work and schooling. Her long brown hair reached her waist and swayed when she walked, and her warm chocolate brown eyes seemed to always twinkle with mischief. To those who didn't know her, she seemed closed off and cold, but in reality she was a spunky, fun loving woman. As Ana continued her walk, she decided to take the longer way back to her dorm and stopped at the waterfront. She sighed in contentment, and watched some young children run about in the streets. The sky flickered menacingly and it started to pour. Ana quickly took off her exercise coat and covered her head and ran for her dorms at Liverpool University.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Once she reached her dorms, she threw off her coat and was ready to jump into the shower, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" the door opened and in came her roommate, Valentina Marasani. Valentina was the complete opposite of Ana; she was blonde, petite, with big green eyes and was known as a big party girl. "Oh there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you _been_? You're soaking wet!" she exclaimed.

"Well I went for a run and as you can see it's pouring out." "_You_ went for a run? You must be joking me!" Valentina scoffed a bit rudely. She crossed the room and grabbed her purse and ruffled around inside looking for some unknown item. "Well I just thought I would…uh…get on the 'healthy wagon', as you put it." Ana said a bit miffed that she thought was such a big deal. Ana crossed her arms and shivered, "Do you mind if I take a shower? I'm freezing!" "No, no you go ahead..." Valentina murmured, as she was a bit preoccupied reapplying her mascara in mirror on the other side of the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rubbing a towel through her hair, Ana noticed that Valentina had left and sighed in exasperation. "Oh that girl, I bet she's out with Trenton again, it figures." Crossing the room, Ana noticed a dark shadow in the corner, but decided it was just because the sun was going down and the curtains were open. She turned around and went to her bureau picking out pajamas to wear that night. It was Friday night and she decided instead of going out like Valentina and all her classmates were going to do, she would order pizza and watch a movie on Netflix.

Her cell phone buzzed from inside her purse and she went to investigate. Picking it up, she smiled and saw it was her best friend from the states, Myra McGinnis. She and Myra had met one night at the drive-ins in Cape Cod when they were both 11 years old. They had got to talking and found they had much in common; they both loved the Beatles, Elvis Presley, and Fats Domino; had the same style of clothing, which was a mixture between boho and punk; and they both loved guitars. _Hey girl what are you up to? Guess what! I'm engaged! _said the text. Ana smiled and went to reply, when she was struck by an odd feeling. She turned around and was knocked out cold. Falling to the floor, Ana caught one glimpse of her attacker, a face that would haunt her forever. _The man who had killed her mother._


	2. I'm A Loser

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I see I had no reviews but I have nothing better to do then to write another chapter, so here I go! Please remember that every other chapter will be in either Ana's or one of the Beatles points of view. By the way, Ana is pronounced (awh-na) not the way you would pronounce Anna. I also do not own the Beatles or any other their songs. **

Polishing his guitar, John Lennon sat back up from his seat on the bed. "Eh, Paulie, what do ye say? Do ya want to hit up the streets?" said John waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Nah mate you know were not supposed to leave the flat, Brian would blow a casket" answered Paul McCartney slowly, as if John was a small child, which he was. John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr and George Harrison all shared a small flat on the waterfront of Liverpool. Such a small apartment was no place for four growing young men, and it showed. The floor was a disarray of song lyrics, dirty clothes and smelled of cheap perfume. "Besides, we have to go to the studio in two hours." Paul said cautiously. "Oh of course Brian would make us record on a bloody Sunday! Of all the days…" grumbled John as he got up to see where George and Ringo were.

Reaching the kitchen, John looked around and saw that George had left half an uneaten sandwich. "That's strange…" he mused aloud, "must've been something important if it got George to abandon food." Grumbling to himself about having to record later in the day, John bent down and opened up the fridge to see what he could find. Upon opening, he realized they were out of food. John's stomach growled loudly. "Oh of all things that could've happened today, me stomach is going to shrink!" he said rather dramatically. Eyeing George's sandwich, he grabbed it and left the room sighing in contentment.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_So I hope you see that I _

_Would love to love you_

_And that she would cry_

_When she learns we are two_

_If I fell in love with you…._

John crooned to Ringo on the set of _A Hard Day's Night. _His auburn hair shining in the lights of the stage, as he shook his head in an over exaggerated manner, his long piano player fingers stroking his guitar. Finishing up the song, John closed his brown eyes and thought of Cynthia. He wondered what she was doing, and if her and little Julian were doing okay. Feeling a flash of guilt, he realized he was barely a father, or much of a husband for that matter. He knew all the birds he had one night stands with didn't even know he was married. Brian had threatened them and said that they must appear available, as to "increase popularity." Not that he minded in the slightest, but he still felt guilt-ridden.

"Oh I'm swooning Johnny boy! Kiss me!" yelled Paul on the other side of the stage. Snapping out of his reverie, John jumped and nearly knocked into George as he sat humming to himself and strumming his guitar. George had always been the deeper one of the group and was dubbed as the "quiet one." In reality, John thought he was an ok lad, and quite funny. "Whoa, John, are you ok? You seem a bit out of it today mate." George said a bit concerned, "and ye look a little green too, do you want to tell Brian that we can't film today?" "No, no don't worry Geo, I'm fine." replied John. George, upon seeing that John had at least been courteous to him instead of his normal snarky attitude, became even more worried. "Are ye sure John? I can at least Brian for a break." "Alright…fine I guess I am feeling a bit under the weather today" said John slowly. "Well I'm always here for ya, ok? I may be younger than you but that doesn't mean I'm ignorant" George murmured quietly under his breath so that Paul and Ringo couldn't hear. "I'll keep that in mind, Geo." said John even quieter.

"Alright! Let's take a break, shall we?" yelled Brian Epstein, clapping his hands together, "wonderful take boys, wonderful…let's try to do the same when we come back, yeah?" John smirked at his manager, "Oh Eppy you mean make sure it's good enough to make more money?" "Well yes that too…Ringo please try to keep them out of trouble will you?" Brian said as Paul and Ringo came up closer to hear what Brian was saying. "I can't even promise that I'll behave Eppy!" Ringo replied with an over the top smile. "Can we please at least go in to town? We'll stay out of sight and only hit the back streets…" Paul said, breaking out his puppy dog eyes. He and Brian locked eyes in a staring contest until Brian finally broke, "Oh _all right_, only if you stay out of sight and wear your disguises." A chorus of "We love you, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" erupted from the room and the four Beatles ran from the room feeling giddy.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Placing the fake beard on his face, John sat back and admired his work. "I am beautiful aren't I Paulie?" A series of exasperated sighs came from around the dressing room. "Yes John I'm having trouble keeping me hands off you!" said Paul in an exaggerated manner, "those birds better watch out before they put their hands on me baby!" Snickers erupted from around the room. "Well its true, none of you lot are half as gorgeous as me" said John matter-of-factly.

"Yeah no one ever likes the drummer anyways" said Ringo, "but it's me gorgeous eyes that really get to the birds." John turned around and looked at Ringo, "and yer honker too I presume?" "They think it's adorable for yer information…" Ringo shot back a bit self-consciously, looking in the mirror and covering up his nose. "Well lads I hate to cut this short but we really must be going, we only have an hour for break. And as lovely as discussing how 'beautiful' ye all are…I would really like to get going" said George in his low Liverpudlian accent.

Adjusting the rest of their disguises, which were a series of mismatched coats and beards, they all piled out of the door. Breathing in the cool, crisp air, John noticed it looked like it was going to rain. George, Paul and Ringo all walked ahead of him as he allowed his thoughts to take over once more. So deep in his thoughts of self-pity and loathing about his marital status, John didn't realize they had almost reached the club. Walking down Matthew Street, nearing the Cavern Club, John suddenly heard a noise. It sounded as if someone had fallen to the ground.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In a nearby alley, Ana crashed to the ground and lay unconscious. She felt as if she had broken every bone in her body and her head felt as if it would explode. Strange, psychedelic pictures plagued her mind and vaguely familiar music penetrated her hazy mind. She opened her eyes and tried to get to her feet and failed miserably. Grabbing onto a nearby door stoop, Ana pulled herself up and almost collapsed again. Her head felt like a balloon under too much pressure and her legs felt like jelly. When she finally stood up straight she almost collapsed once more. _Where am I? _


	3. Keep Your Hands Off My Baby

**Authors Note: This chapter has a bit of a dark theme to it and has some adult language. I put a poll up on my profile to see who you all think Ana should get with. I had some ideas for this story but a couple of friends said I should do a love triangle between two Beatles and Ana. So who do you think it should be? Please vote! Also I will try to update every Wednesday, but I still have finals coming up, so we will see how that goes. If I can get 5 reviews by next Wednesday, I will try to post a longer, better chapter (yes blackmail). I also realize that A Hard Day's Night was released on January 1, 1964, but I'm going to have it released a couple months later. Disclaimer: None of the Beatles or their songs belongs to me….. Sadly :(**

Feeling very weak, Ana grabbed onto a nearby door stoop and pulled herself up. Looking around, she noticed she was in a small alley; which was littered with trash and used cigarettes. Sniffing the air, she was hit with the stench of cheap perfume and alcohol. "Where am I?" Ana wondered aloud. Ana took a step forward from where she was standing and almost fell backwards once more. Feeling very dizzy and confused, she looked for a place to sit down for a second.

Realizing that she was holding onto someone's door stoop, she sat down and groaned in frustration. Her mind was once again being plagued with psychedelic images and odd music, head pounding and nauseous; Ana put her head between her knees. Taking deep breaths until the images subsided and she felt somewhat normal, she stood up for what felt like the hundredth time.

Emerging from the alley, Ana walked headfirst into a short man wearing strange clothes. "Aye, watch where yer goin'!" said the man in a harsh, rude tone. His unkind wrinkly face and small, beady eyes scrutinized her before he ambled off muttering of the disrespectful kids these days and how they were all delinquents. _Well that was strange….what was up with his old fashioned clothes? _She mused to herself. Still feeling a bit dizzy and nauseous, she wobbled down the sidewalk getting strange looks from those around her. _What's wrong with me? Do I have something on my face? _

Stopping and looking into a nearby five-and-dime store, she looked at her reflection in the glass. Ana then realized she was still in her pajamas, which were a measly tank top and some shorts and her hair could have rivaled a bird's nest. Touching her head, she inhaled sharply and grimaced in pain. On the left side of her head was a huge bump about the size of her fist. "What the hell?" she nearly shrieked in surprise. Inspecting her head frantically, Ana felt every inch of her skull and found some small cuts here and there. Her breath began to dangerously near hyperventilation until she realized that she needed to get a grip. Adopting a cool and smooth expression, Ana continued walking down the sidewalk.

Ana believed that she was still in Liverpool, but it looked very different. There were less buildings and the street and air felt cleaner. Walking past a newspaper boy, she nearly ripped the newspaper from his hand. The date read _**June 23, 1964**_ and the headline _Cassisus Clay Beats Sonny Liston in World Championship! _was printed across the top. Backing away from the newspaper boy, Ana ran in the opposite direction, nearly reaching hysteria. "Hey where do you think yer goin! That's 0.18€!" came the angry call of the boy behind her.

Ana kept running, not caring where she was going, not watching the world rush by her and not noticing that she had entered the dangerous part of town. Panting, Ana stopped and leaned against a lone trash can in an alley, took in her surroundings and noticed she was in a place she had never seen before. She didn't know why she had ran, she just felt calmer now that she had. "Eh what do we got here?" came a gravelly voice behind her.

Ana spun around and almost had a heart attack. A very tall, muscular man with tattoos running up and down his arms was stalking towards her. _Oh god can this day get any worse? _He stopped in front of her, his putrid breath penetrating the little space between them. His blackened teeth and dry lips curved into a smile. "And it looks like I've got me self an easy one here today" the man said with an oily smile. Ana looked down at herself and saw her pajamas barely covered her body. "The names Joe, what's yers honey?" Joe said leaning in and trailing his fingers down the strap of Ana's tank top. "None of your business, that's what" said Ana, shrinking back against the trash can, "And besides like i'm going to tell you."

"Oh feisty, I like that in my women" Joe snickered. Leaning in closer, Joe began to drift his fingers up her leg, nearing the hem of her shorts. Ana, feeling more terrified than she had in all of her life began to whimper in terror. Mustering up all her strength, she felt a flash of dizziness once more, but managed to knee him in groin. "Ye little bitch! I'll get you!" yelled Joe in fury as he staggered backwards. Ana took this little time to sprint away from her captor but was knocked down from behind. "I'll teach ye to do that to your superiors, yer gonna pay little girl."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hearing the sound of a body hitting the pavement, John Lennon was snapped out of his reverie. Brian had given them an hour break from filming and he, Paul, George and Ringo were celebrating their little time off by adopting disguises and hitting up the streets. John had been thinking of Cynthia and Julian quite often lately and feeling guilty. He had realized just today what an awful husband and father he was in retrospect, but what else was he supposed to do? Ignore the pretty birds who threw themselves at him? He couldn't do that, he had an image to maintain, an image of being unattached.

Turning around swiftly, his long beige coat flapping in the wind, John headed towards the alley where he had heard the sound. The other boys hadn't noticed a thing and kept going, leaving John behind. The scene before him was a common one around Liverpool these days, a desperate man who was sexed deprived, taking advantage of a poor girl. The girl it seemed was very pretty, with long brown hair just below her waist, and big brown eyes that were stretched wide in terror. She was very skimpily dressed, but John saw no reason for anyone to believe they had an entitlement to a woman's body just because of what they were wearing; it disgusted him immensely. Swallowing down the bile in his throat, John surged forward and caught the man by surprise. "What the hell do ye think yer doing? I believe the lady doesn't want it." John snarled, he was enraged. He had just seen the man's fingers wrapping around the waist band of the girls shorts. "What? Ye think yer a big man by doin something like this? You're nothing more than scum, ye disgust me." John spat.

The man jumped at John, catching him in surprise and knocking him to the ground. "Little punk, ye think that ye can just come around here throwing around names? Who's to say the lady wasn't enjoyin' it?" the man growled. John went limp to lure the man into a false sense of security and then pushed him off of himself and rolled over, placing himself strategically on top. "I can call ye any name I want, and it doesn't look like the lady was enjoyin 'it by any means, ye rancorous bastard!" yelled John.

The two men began to engage in a heated fist fight. Limbs flying here and there, the sounds of skin hitting skin, the stench of blood and sweat permeating the air, the men each tried to get the upper hand in the fight. Finally after many toiling and twisting, John managed to knock the man out. John, exhausted, quite dizzy and in pain stood up to make sure the girl was ok.

Standing was quite the challenge but John managed to lean up against the wall and regain his balance. He went over to the girl who he noticed was shaking but was trying, and failing, to look strong. "Are ye ok? I won't hurt ya" said John softly. "I-I'm ok, thank you for saving me. I don't know how I could ever repay you….I-I got lost and I guess I wandered into the wrong part of the city…" the girl said very softly. "I don't need repayment, I just need to know yer gonna be safe. Do ye have some place to stay?"

"No….I don't. But I'm sure I can find something" the girl said, sounding almost scared. "Ye can stay with me luv, it's no problem, but I gotta warn ya, it isn't too neat. I know how ye birds like your neatness and all the crap" John said smiling a bit. "No, no really I'm fine…I don't want to impose on you…" the girl said. "Luv, I'm not gonna fight with ye, but at least let me set ye up in a hotel or something..." John said, "by the way what's ye name?"

"My name? Oh its Ana, and ok thank you, I guess I can live with that." Ana replied almost timidly. At that moment, John grimaced in pain and Ana noticed that John was holding his side. "What's wrong, are you ok?" asked Ana a bit frightened. "I'm fine." John replied. The man began to shuffle around and reawaken behind them. John looked at Ana and contemplated for a moment, and then grabbed her and ran.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Breathing heavily and painfully, John set down Ana on a bench far from the 'crime scene.' He sat down and winced. Ana seeing that John was in pain said "Here let me look at that. I have a bit of experience in this field." John moved his hands and Ana noticed a puncture wound right above John's ribs. "Oh no! Do you have any sterile sewing supplies at the apartment you mentioned? I know how to mend wounds; it might hurt a little…if you trust me?"

"Yeah sure kid, just let me catch my breath for one more second. It ain't easy carrying you ye know." Ana blushed and looked down at her feet. She knew she wasn't the thinnest girl in the world, but she wasn't that fat, right? "Ana?" said John. "Yes?" she replied, feeling a little jolt as this brave stranger said her name. "Where are ye from? Ye don't sound like a native Liverpudlian, no offense."

"Oh, yeah I'm from New York" she said. "New York City?" asked John a bit excited. "No, No, I'm from upstate New York" she replied. "Oh that's disappointing, I was hoping ye were one of those fancy New Yorkers from Brooklyn or whatever it's called. But by the look of ye, I don't say that's the case" said John wincing a bit as he moved to get up from the bench. Ana looked at him and then realized she had no idea who her savior was. "Uh…I never caught the name of my knight in shining armor" said Ana with a little giggle. "Oh it's not important, but me names Winston." _Winston? What a strange name, _Ana thought. "O-K Winston, shall we get going to this apartment of yours?" she asked. "Sounds gear" said John grunting in a bit of pain.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Reaching the apartment building, John then realized that he would have to take off his disguise in order to let the girl look at his wound. Touching his face, he noticed the beard was already missing, along with his glasses, but his hat was still firmly planted on his head. He looked in panic at Ana to see that she was holding her head and not paying him any attention at all. He let out a silent sigh of relief and opened the door to the apartment. The first thing he noticed was that Paul, George and Ringo were not back yet, which worked out for him. "Erm, I'm gonna go get the sewing kit, ye stay right here" John said, beginning to panic. He didn't want the girl to recognize him and go crazy like all the other birds did when they realized who he was. "Ok" she replied a bit distractedly, as she was rubbing her head and making a pained face as she took in the state of the apartment.

Opening the hall closet, John looked in awe as he saw that it was actually clean. _Probably cause we never use it, _he thought_. _Once more becoming lost in his thoughts, John thought about how it was strange the lads didn't notice he was gone or how pretty Ana was. _Wait, what? Where did that come from?_ _I just met the poor girl and she's just been violated in the worst way possible, get a grip Lennon!_ Finally locating the small tin box filled with needles and thread, he returned to the living room where he had left the girl.


	4. Act Naturally

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in over 3 weeks! I was busy with studying for finals and finishing up school. I will promise update every Wednesday from now on! To make up for my absence, I am going to try and post a new chapter every day this week, which would mean for the next three days. I took down the poll on my profile since no one voted. Disclaimer: None of the Beatles or their songs belong to me. **

Wincing at his train of thought, John closed the closet door and walked slowly down the hallway to the living room. He realized he would have to take off his overcoat to let the girl tend to his wound. He just hoped she knew what she was doing.

Entering the living room, he took a sharp intake of breath. Ana sat cross legged on the dirty carpet and appeared to be reading something. He squinted and realized he had lost his glasses in the fight, and tried to make out what she was reading.

"Oh hello, Winston! I'm sorry I just got a little bored and I saw that you had some books so…." Ana trailed off as she looked up and saw John standing in the arched doorway.

"No, no luv it's fine, what are yeh reading?" John asked

"'In His Own Write', the one by John Lennon"

John sucked in another sharp breath and grimaced, as his side began stinging. He could feel the beginning of a headache coming on. "Ye shouldn't have picked up this bird John, yer in deep shit now," John muttered to himself under his breath.

"Yeah sure kid, I've heard of the bloke, he's nothing special really, bit of a tosser that one."

Ana cocked her head to the side and then began shaking her head. "So have you got the sewing supplies? I don't want it getting infected if it's not treated soon."

"Yeh right here," answered John handing over the sewing kit.

Walking over to the couch, he groaned and sat down, stretching out his aching limbs. Relaxing into the chair, John felt waves of tiredness washing over him. His breathing slowed and he began to feel the sweet embrace of sleep.

"Winston! Earth to Winston! I need you to sit up if I'm going to do this…" said Ana.

Sitting up groggily, John slumped into his seat. _I'm going to need to take off my jacket for this… _his subconscious reminded him. Eyes snapping open, John came face to face with Ana.

"You also have to take off your overcoat, I can't exactly sew skin through clothing you know!" she said.

John looked at her, accessing her. She didn't seem like the type to freak out over silly things. He warily looked at her, silently praising the gods that he didn't have to take off his hat. Slowly, he took off his coat, sliding his arms out of the sleeves, and threw the jacket onto the back of the nearest chair. Then he turned to Ana, waiting for her reaction, but she just kept rummaging through the sewing box. He frowned; he was surprised she didn't recognize him by his lanky frame_. Lennon you've really let fame go to yer head! They can't recognize yeh from that!_ Nodding to himself, he hadn't realized Ana was now sitting beside him waiting patiently.

"Winston, is it ok I call you that? Well, I'm going to have to lift up your shirt to get a better look… or better yet take it off," Ana said biting her lip.

Hesitantly lifting the shirt up and over his head, he winced at the pain in his muscles. He didn't know why today was such an odd day; first he was feeling guilty over his "family" situation and then he ended going out of his way to save a girl he didn't even know. He was becoming soft, and it was an awful feeling. John hoped he'd be at least normal by the next day, what he really needed a good shower and some hard liquor, and then he believed, he'd be back to normal.

"Alright this is going to sting a little," Ana said pouring a bit of the antiseptic wash onto a rag that she had found at the bottom of the kit. As she pressed it onto the gash, John hissed in pain and tried to keep from squirming around on his seat. Griping the sides of the couch, he tried to act cool, like it didn't affect him.

"You know," Ana said putting down the rag and smirking, "you don't have to be mister 'macho man' in front of me, I grew up with a bunch of boys and I know you aren't as tough as you put on."

"You have family? I thought you had no place to go!" John said.

"No….no…that was true…I don't have anywhere to go, the guys I was talking about were just friends that's all…I'm alone" Ana said, trying to keep up her front of looking like the caring nurse.

"Oh," was all John managed to say as he felt the cool tip of the needle touch his skin. He gripped the arms of his seat a little tighter.

"Ok, I'm going to warn you, this will hurt a little. I'm not too good at this but I've done it quite a bit, so I guess I can't be too bad" Ana said, biting her lip once more in concentration. He noticed she did that quite a bit.

The cold tip of the needle pierced his skin and Ana began to weave in and out of his skin, stitching it together. It was an odd sensation and John found he didn't like it. He kept his eyes closed and breathed in and out, as Jane had taught him. Jane Asher, Paul's girlfriend was an actress and she knew all sorts of girly health crap. It came in handy sometimes though he had to admit. He continued breathing in slowly and holding the breath to release the anxiety, and then exhaling.

"There! We're done!"

John opened his eyes and exhaled once more in relief. Looking down at his side, he examined Ana's handiwork. It was cleanly stitched up and felt much better he had to admit. Taking a few more minutes to breathe, John reached for his carton of cigarettes and lit one. Inhaling the intoxicating smoke, he felt the calming effects take hold almost immediately.

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Ana covering up her mouth and looking a little green.

"What's wrong luv? Don't like cigarette smoke?" John asked.

Ana shook her head and coughed. "It's awful stuff, it kills you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, it kills, I ain't ever given these babies up, I'll smoke em' till the day I die. All those health precautions are just a load of crap" John said now leaning back slowly in his chair. "You might as well try one luv, they ain't gonna kill ya."

"No I'm good thanks," Ana replied, "I'll stick with the theory that it kills."

"Yer loss, it really takes the stress away," he said. Feeling a bit chilly, he realized he still wasn't wearing his shirt. Looking around, he grabbed his shirt from the back of the chair he had thrown it on and pulled it over his head.

"Yeh must be cold with….what yer wearing," said John in a bit of a condescending tone, "ye want to wash up or something? Not to sound weird it's just that ye don't look to comfortable, and yer hair is just…"

Ana looked down at her outfit and her hand wandered up to her hair, her eyes growing wide. "Oh my god! I forgot! I must look like a frightful mess! Are you really sure I can wash up here?"

"Of course luv," John answered slowly, "there's clean towels in the bathroom, lemme show ya."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

George Harrison sat down at the bar despondently. Looking around he noticed the Cavern was crowded for it being the middle of the day. Scratching his fake beard, he signaled for the bartender to get him a drink. Paul and Ringo were dancing with some girls not far away and he wondered how they could even get girls with their hideous disguises.

Sighing, George turned around on the stool and thought about the girl he had talked to at the set yesterday. The small, blonde model had approached him on set the day before and before he even knew what he was doing, he had asked her out. He was quite surprised that she had said yes this time, as the first time she had had been dating another bloke. He had a date with her in two days' time and he hoped it went well.

The bartender set down his drink on the counter with a loud clink and cleared his throat, "Mr. Harrison I know that's you, why the serious face?"

George looked up and commented, "Oh hey Mike….It's been a long day at the studio, Brian's giving us shorter breaks now, only an hour now compared to two and it's just like fer what? This movie isn't even that good, it's nothin' like how our lives are really…" he said trailing off.

"Cheer up Harrison, you're a rock star! Look how far you've come! Why I remember when ye were in here, at just 17 years old, playing skiffle… At least you don't have to work in this joint!" replied Mike, staring the younger man down in what could be considered a fatherly fashion.

"Alright….that's true. Thanks Mike," said George managing a small smile and then turning away to nurse his drink. Holding the whisky tumbler in between his hands, he realized he hadn't seen John come in with them. He took a sip and the whisky burned his throat as it went down, it felt good. George figured that John had slipped off with some bird as soon as they hit up the joint; he was known for his Casanova behavior.

George sat at the bar for some time, nursing drink after drink and smoking through half of his pack, before he realized they needed to get back. _Well this was such a great break was it? _

Standing up and stretching his stiff joints, he walked over to where he saw Paul and Ringo laughing at a table of girls. Since he held his liquor well, he wasn't feeling any effects, but Paul obviously was.

Paul stood up and began to sing in a baritone voice, "For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellow!"

George reached up and pulled Paul off the table. "Paul….that's not the best idea mate were supposed to keep a low profile…" he whispered in his ear sternly as Paul giggled.

"We gotta go find John and get back to the studios before Brian murders us….eh Ringo? Ye think ye can give me some help over here?" George asked as he hoisted up Paul.

Ringo nodded and stood up, barely hobbling, as he held his liquor just as well as George. Nodding once more, they grabbed Paul and began to look around for John. Looking in the backroom, where John was known to make his rendezvous, they walked in upon another couple and left, apologizing. Asking Mike, he confirmed he had never seen John that day. George and Ringo took one more look around the Cavern and then they both decided to go back to the apartment, as they decided he might be there.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Stumbling through the streets with a half sober Paul McCartney was no easy feat, but they finally made it to the front door of the apartment building. Fumbling for the keys in his overcoat, George noticed Paul pulling away. Turning around he saw a pretty red head walking down the hallway smiling.

"Eh lads I'll catch up with ya later ok?" said Paul as the red head got nearer.

"Well what do we got here boys? Oh Paul darling you're absolutely smashed!" said Jane Asher. She threw her hands up in the air and prepared to smack both George and Ringo playfully. "Well young man what do you have to say for yourself? It's only a Wednesday and you're out getting drunk on a work day?"

Paul held up his hands in a mock surrender, "What can I say luv? It was break time!"

Jane rolled her eyes and turned to George, "Do you mind if I talk to him in private for a sec? I'll be quick about it."

"Sure, be my guest," replied George, "but we have to be back at the studio in ten minutes or Brian will skin us alive."

Jane grabbed onto Paul's arm and steadied him and began to pull him down the hallway.

"Well Rings, I guess it's just you and I against John and whatever bird he brought home this time, eh?"

Fishing the apartment keys out of his overcoat, he put the key in the lock and wasn't surprised to find it open. Walking into the apartment, he smelled the strong smell of antiseptic. _That's strange; I really hope it's not some strange kink John's developed. _Ringo made straight for the kitchen to make himself a quick sandwich before heading back to the set.

"Do yeh want anything George? A sandwich? Coffee? We need to sober up a bit mate," Ringo called from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, I'll have whatever yer making Rings."

Rubbing the back of his neck, George warily walked towards his room. He wanted to at least lie down for the next ten minutes they had left and strum his guitar. Looking down at the floor, he noticed how dirty it was and felt a bit disgusted. _Were rock stars and yet we live like pigs?_ Engrossed in studying the dirty carpet, he didn't notice he had walked head first into someone.

Looking up, George noticed shocked it was a young girl, no less than two years younger than himself, and she was holding up a towel around her small frame.

"Uh…hi," said the girl, "I'm sorry I didn't know someone else lived here, Winston was just letting me clean up."

_Winston? Oh god so John hasn't even told the poor girl who he is and yet he slept with her? She didn't notice who he was? _George thought to himself, all the while studying the girl.

"Winston eh? Where is this Winston?" he asked a bit peeved, she was just another girl who rapped and tapped and then was never seen again.

"He's in his room…" the girl answered, adjusting her towel to keep it from falling down and looking down at her toes, "Sorry to inconvenience you…sir."

George rolled his eyes and headed for John's room, all the while the girl just stood in the hallway watching his form retreat. Just as he was about to knock, John came out of the room, fully clothed and still wearing his disguise hat.

"Hey Geo! Is it time to get back to the studios yet?" asked John oblivious to the dark look George was giving him.

"Yes _Winston_, it's time to go back to the studios."

"Oh I see you've met Ana….Ssshhhh," said John holding his finger to his lips. "Come into me room, I'll explain."

"No, John explain right here where 'Ana' can hear ye."

"John? Who's John, I thought your name was Winston?" said Ana, who had moved closer unknowingly to the two boys.

"Erm…no it's not, it's John…" John said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh?" said Ana.

"Yeh, Geo let me explain first and then I'll tell her," John said with a pleading look.

George nodded and began to lead the way into the kitchen where they could all sit down and talk. Ringo looked up and his eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Ana, still in a towel, felt a bit uncomfortable.

"So...tell me John, yer obviously not treating her like ye normally treat yer birds, what the hell's going on?"

John looked a bit uncomfortable, but he leaned forward and began to tell the story of how he came to find Ana and how she healed him after the fight. After John was finished explaining, there was complete silence except for the sound of the coffee percolator on the counter. Ringo sat puffing on a cigarette as he leaned against the counter and was the first to break the silence.

"So ye know how to heal wounds? That's pretty cool, I wouldn't have expected that," Ringo said in his rich baritone.

"Um yeah I used to do it for my father all the time," said Ana a bit self-conscious.

"So ye didn't sleep with 'er?"George butted in shocked.

"Sleep with me? No!" Ana spoke up, "All we did was come back here and sew up his wound and then he let me wash up, simple as that."

They all conveniently brushed past the subject of Ana's attempted rape and the mood began to lighten a bit. George leaned back and studied Ana. He then realized that he had been a total ass to the girl and wanted to apologize.

"I didn't mean to think so lowly of ye, it's just that I'm used to it with John here."

"That's ok; you didn't mean anything by it….but may I ask, since I was clearly under the illusion that 'John' was really 'Winston,' who are you really?" Ana asked turning towards John.

Turning red and sweating profusely, John leaned back and tried to look calm and collected as he took off his hat.

"Me name's John Lennon."


	5. I've Just Seen A Face

**Authors Note: I am so so so sorry guys! I've been having a terrible bout of writers block and I couldn't even get past writing one paragraph! I now have some ideas for the chapters to come, so it won't happen again I hope. I also saw Adam Lambert and Queen two weeks ago in Boston, and it was absolutely….breathtaking. What do you guys think of Adam and Queen? I know a lot of fans who don't approve of the new front man. I had to force myself to write this chapter since I haven't written in two months so this chapter may be quite short, but the next one will be much longer I promise! So without further ado, here is chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles or any of their songs. **

Ana quickly looked up and stopped fiddling with her towel. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest and her throat felt dry. Not trusting herself to speak, she kept quiet and just stared blankly at John, just taking in his over-all appearance. Auburn hair that had been hidden under a hat now revealed, and disheveled. His hair was nothing out of the ordinary for boys in her own time, but it was cut in the Beatles classic mop-top, and was a new thing for the people of this generation she supposed.

The window in the corner of the small kitchen, brought in the light of the sun, and reflected off of his eyes making them shine in a rich, caramel color. Long piano player fingers stroked nervously at the grains of wood on the table, waiting for her reaction. Ana could still do no more than stare. Finally she swallowed to try and lubricate her throat, causing her to go into a coughing fit. Gasping for air, she stopped coughing and looked back at John. He was still staring at her when George finally broke the silence.

"Are ye alright …. Do ye want a glass of water?" asked George looking at her concerned.

"Sure..." Ana managed to croak out, still trying to put together how this could have happened. After her attempted rape, she had managed to successfully forget she was in a different time. With John telling her who he really was, it had brought her back to reality and she now knew she had to face it and try to find a way home, without messing anything up for her future self.

George hurriedly rose from the old kitchen chair and went to cabinet to find her a glass. While he was filling up her glass from the tap, Ana just sat in silence trying to regain her composure. She surely looked like an idiot and that was not how she wanted to present herself. Ana had always been very independent, serious and did not like to look like a fool in front of anyone.

Being in charge was where she truly shone, and with school, that had been easy to maintain with high grades and exceedingly good leadership. Now she felt like a whole new person, she didn't know how to fully react and take in the situation. It felt like the world had suddenly done a 360 and ripped out the grass from under her feet and shook her off, as if she was a piece of dirt that needed to be dispelled from a dirty carpet.

It was how she had felt after her mother had died, and her father had become reclusive and depressed, leaving her in charge of the household and financial situation, at only 13 years old. They had struggled for a while to make enough money to feed them both, and had eventually lost their house. At 19 years old, that life was far behind her, she made sure she would never become like the way her father had become; cold, mean spirited and a hopeless drunk. That was why she had adopted the philosophy to always work hard and present herself in a professional manner, and give to those with less than she.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Ana refocused on the situation she currently found herself in and looked up. George, she assumed, looked at her concerned and handed her the glass of water.

"Here you go luv…I'm sorry that me mate's confession shocked ye, do ye need anything else?"

Large, dark brown puppy dog eyes locked with hers as she took a shaky breath and answered, "No, thank you, I'm just not myself today, I usually wouldn't act like this, but I just feel really shocked….so you're the Beatles then? If that's John…you're George and you're Ringo?" Ana asked pointing at the man leaning against the counter smoking a cigarette. Taking one last deep breath, she began to regain a bit of her composure and took a sip of the water.

"Yeah, were the Beatles," said George cracking a smile "I'm sorry I was a bit ornery with ya before, I thought ye were just another bird John here had picked up! He's quite the Casanova ye know." George said with a sincere look of apology.

"Oh that's fine! I completely understand! But where is Paul then? John you don't have to look so morose I'm not mad you didn't tell me!" Ana said with a smile as she reached over a patted John's hand.

Making up her mind, Ana decided she would just play it cool and act like she normally did. She would search for a way home and as sad as she was to admit it, she would try to avoid anyone who meeting could potentially mess up things in her own time. This meant she would have to avoid the Beatles.

That thought surprisingly made her feel quite sad.

John finally spoke. "Well I'm glad yer not mad….maybe ye could stay with us? I mean ye don't have anywhere to go do ye? Or are ye still living with yer parents? I know ye said no before, but now we know each other a bit more. Ye said ye had no one…" he said fiddling with his hands on the table in front of him.

John still looked a bit despondent, which surprised her. Today was full of surprises but she'd always grown up hearing that John Lennon had been snarky, loud and sarcastic; this was not what she had expected.

"No I don't live with my father anymore…I'm enrolled at Liverpool University, or at least I _was_….but now I don't know anymore, but I can't stay here, I'm sorry…" she said trailing off and going back into deep thought once more.

What was she going to do now? She'd already established that she needed to get back home, to her own time, but she had no idea how she had even gotten here in the _first _place. Ana remembered seeing someone, but she couldn't remember who she had seen, only that she had known at the time who it was. Her head began throbbing again, all she wanted to do was sleep a lifetime and just forget everything that had happened and what _was _happening at the current moment. And _who_ she was with at the current moment.

Looking up she realized they were all looking at her again, this time even John looked concerned.

"Maybe ye should go lay down, ye look a little green," Ringo said in his low drawl as he made his way to the table slowly with a sandwich in hand, and sat down.

"No, no I'm fine! Really! I'm sorry I keep zoning out but I'm overwhelmed as hell right now and I'm just so confused," Ana said and the last part came out as a bit of a whine.

"Whoa! Cutie over here swears!" said John.

"Please don't call me cutie," Ana whined.

"Fine…cutie," John answered with a teasing smile.

Ana rolled her eyes and sighed in mock annoyance, "In all seriousness, all I want to do is get dressed; I mean I understand that you three may enjoy a wet girl in a towel sitting in your kitchen…but I on the other hand, am not enjoying this."

"Oh we're enjoying it luv, believe me," said John a bit lewdly. George reached over and slapped him on the side of the head.

"That's no way to treat a guest, and a lady at that," George sniped, "I have some of clothes ye could borrow Ana," George said a bit shyly, his eyes downcast.

"Ugh you're incorrigible! And thank you George, at least you're a gentleman," Ana said smiling at George and rolling her eyes in John's direction as Ringo laughed.

"Hey I'm a gentleman too!" Ringo said, his voice following her down the hallway as George led her towards his bedroom.

Ana followed close behind George and stared at the back of his head. His hair was in disarray and he smelled of alcohol. She wondered where he'd been. _That's not really any of my business is it? I mean I just met the guy. _The hall was just as messy as the rest of the house; the carpet looked dingy and smelled of cigarette smoke_. God, I'm surprised the walls aren't black with how bad it smells of cigarettes in here. _

George stopped at the door at the end of the hallway, "I'm sorry it's so dirty in here, the other three are pigs," he said with a bit of a sneer.

She was surprised. George seemed to show resentment towards the other three, or was it their lifestyle and how they made their money? Ana knew he would become enamored with Indian spirituality in a little over two years when the Beatles would visit India.

Fame, she knew, was not something George felt comfortable with. Realizing where her train of thought was going she felt a little ashamed. She did not know if the stuff written about him was even true, and what his true feelings were regarding these matters. Written word and the truth were often different and Ana knew she shouldn't base her thoughts off things written almost 50 years in the future.

The sound of the bedroom door opening snapped her out of her train of thought.

"I'll be right back, hold on, I have some stuff me old girlfriend left behind," George said hastily as he quickly entered the room and was out in a matter of two minutes. Handing the clothes to her he said, "I hope they fit, I know it's a bit weird but it's all I got."

"Oh no George these are perfect!" Ana said observing the clothes she held in her hand. A light blue dress with a sailors tie at the neck that synched at the waist and black kitten heels were what George had given her. Ana realized there was no bra and undies but she supposed she could do without them.

Though she had a rather large bust, the dress looked tight enough on top to at least give her a fragment of support. The lack of underwear was a bit problematic to her and she hated the thought of going commando, especially in front of John if something were to happen. Ana blushed at the thought.

George seemed to notice the red tinge to her cheeks and chuckled, "Something wrong?"

Ana quickly tried to compose herself and wash away the dirty thoughts. "Ummm…well….uh…I noticed that there was no…undies," she babbled almost incoherently.

"Oh…I know the solution to yer problem, hold on," George said rushing back into his room only to emerge with a pair of men's boxers.

"Er…I know what yer thinking but they're brand new and I haven't worn them yet," George said as he handed them to her, trying to avoid looking her in the eyes, "Ye can change in me room if ye'd like, or in the bathroom, I'll give ye some privacy, I'll be in the kitchen. " With that George turned around hurried away.

_He's cute_, she decided. _Whoa where the hell did that come from?_ She shook her head as if to shake away the thought.

Turning around she entered the room behind her and closed the door. Ana looked around. The room was neat and tidy compared to the rest of the apartment, or what she had seen of it. She could almost imagine John's room. Shuddering at the thought, she let her towel fall to the floor as she quickly changed into the dress and odd undergarments.

The men's boxers didn't bother her; she used to wear her ex-boyfriend's all the time, but this time it felt different, as if she was invading a bit of George Harrison's world. He was after all, a legend in his own right in her own time and still she could not believe the state she currently found herself in.

Finishing up, she walked toward the bureau and looked into the mirror. Her hair had dried and was now hanging in loose ringlets around her face. The bump on her head she had acquired from her perilous and strange fall into the past still hurt and was currently throbbing. Reaching up she accidently brushed her hand past it and took in a sharp intake of breath. Scrunching up her face in a wince she took a deep breath and then opened her eyes to inspect the small cuts that were layered near her hairline. Some were still oozing blood and others looked crusted over.

Ana had seen the damage while she was slipping the dress on that the man named Joe had instilled on her when he had attempted to have his way with her. Scratches had marred her skin near the hem of where her shorts had been. She took another shaky breath, tried to regain her composure and blocked out all thoughts of earlier today.

When at last she felt ready to move from her spot on the bureau where her hands had been clutching the dark wood for balance, she turned and finally looked at George's bedroom. A king sized bed lay in the center of the room, almost cramped in the small room, and was thrown together haphazardly, a mess of white sheets and a navy blue comforter. The walls were painted a light blue and were covered in posters of celebrities. Ana walked towards the largest of them all, a poster of Elvis Presley.

Elvis stared back at her in an almost mocking way, lip curled in a frozen snarl, which she recognized from the movie _King Creole_. Elvis had been her favorite singer ever since she was a little girl, and she took comfort in seeing the poster, made her feel almost as if everything would be ok. Turning away from the poster Ana saw four guitars propped up against the wall and frowned. _They should be in a stand, that's not right. _

She walked to the closest guitar and picked it up. It was beautiful. Ana stared at the guitar for a few minutes before she realized why the guitars weren't in stands, the stands lay in a broken heap in the corner of the room near the door. _That's strange..._

Hearing a door slam, Ana came back to reality and realized she had been in the room for quite some time. Propping the guitar back up against the wall, Ana walked to the door, opened it and peeked out. Seeing no one, she breathed a sigh of relief, as she did not want to have to answer to anyone what she had been doing in George's room so long.

Walking slowly, she made her way back to the kitchen and was greeted with laughter and another familiar face. Paul McCartney sat at the table laughing with John about something as Ringo and George looked at them with slight grins on their faces. Once they noticed her presence, the kitchen grew quiet and Paul turned towards her, studying her. At last when she thought she would all but break down under his cool, appraising stare, he laughed.

"So ye must be Ana? The bird John saved?" Paul said as he waved her towards the table, "ye picked up a pretty one too!"

Ana blushed and looked down.

"Hey! She's mine Paulie ye keep yer hands off 'er!" Ringo said as he came to stand beside her and took her hand gently to guide her to the table. Pulling out her chair, Ringo winked and then went to go lean back up against the counter, smoking his umpteenth cigarette.

"Ha! Ye wished a beautiful girl like her belonged to ye don't ya! She's mine, I found her!" John said a bit more like his old self, now that Paul was here.

Ana huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The dress had worked out nicely and was tight enough to give her breasts a bit of support. "Excuse me, I belong to no one."

"I know luv, but ye know ye want to be mine!" John said with a grossly exaggerated wink.

Ana once again rolled her eyes and George mouthed an, "I'm sorry" to her. She smiled.

"Sorry luv, we like to tease," Paul said with a laugh. The mood lessened a bit after that and they talked comfortably, going from one subject to the next, with the occasional jarring here and there. Ana was content to sit and watch the conversation and only contributed when she felt the need to.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and in walked Brian Epstein, looking livid.


End file.
